


Safe and young

by toddykun



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Borderline Platonic/Romantic, Canon Universe, Episode: s02e04 The Town Where Everyone Was Nice!, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, just a really bit of angst, post-episode, so much goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: The scene brought up too many memories, he couldn’t really say if they were better times, but they were definitely happy, joyful. A little, just a little, less troublesome.Oh, how much he’d missed them.Based onthis postby the amazingbamboozledeaglein tumblr. Again!





	Safe and young

**Author's Note:**

> i had had this in my drafts since last year lmao but i only got finish it and edit it out now, so i hope u like it????? i just love these three birds so much. i love my latino birds that are in love with one (1) english-speaker bird. lovely boderline romance with true friendship.
> 
> hope u like it!

Donald plowed into the mattress, too tired and high strung to walk into his houseboat. If Scrooge had any complaint about him and his friends wandering in a straight line to a bedroom in the manor, he had said nothing about it and, honestly, Donald literally couldn’t care more for it in that precise moment.

That had been one hell of a ride and, maybe, that was why he didn0t go in adventures anymore (or he simply wanted more excuses than real reasons to keep him afloat and not drowning in grief).

The only good thing that got out of all that mess? José and Panchito still loved him as much now as they did before. Donald couldn’t stop himself from smiling silly into the pillow from the thought alone.

“Going down!”

Donald groaned, two new weights adding to his back with a hit to the mattress. José sighed, throwing his umbrella somewhere in the room and Panchito stretched like a cat over them.

“Guys, my back!”

“Sorry, amigo, I’m exhausted!”

Panchito rolled off of them, falling just beside Donald in the bed. José simply sat up. Donald just sighed, relieved, making José laugh fondly at him. Without much thinking, José hummed and a hand found its place in the center of Donald’s back, grazing the area carefully.

Donald made an automatic sigh, trying not to melt instantly into the bed from the grace of his fingers alone. He found that he couldn’t stop himself, his body reacting faster than his mind. Before he could do something about it, his whole body sprawled on the bed and his limbs relaxed to the point he didn’t think he could force them to move ever again.

José chuckled at the appreciative hum that got out of his beak, but that soon transformed into a worried sigh when he pressed lightly a specific zone on Donald’s back, close to his shoulder blades. Then, José’s hand started to press easily from his shoulders to his nape and then to the center of his back, experimentally and carefully touching every place. When José seemed to find what he was looking for, he retreated his hand.

Donald missed it immediately.

“Oh, Donal’, I think your knots have knots.” José jokingly-worriedly commented. Donald groaned in response, trying to ignore the pang of slight guilty at worrying his friend.

Donald tried to respond as nonchalantly as he could, “That’s a way to put it.”

José was having none of it. “When was the last time you really, and I mean  _really_ , relaxed? I mean, apart from early today.”

Donald kept silence and José looked at Panchito for support. Panchito immediately sat up from his place alongside Donald, a worried expression on. He looked at José, then at Donald.

“Donald?” He didn’t respond. Or more like, he kept his face well hidden into the pillow to not respond. José punched Panchito’s shoulder lightly, Panchito tried again. “I thought we learned our lesson about not lying anymore?”

Donald tightened his hold on the pillow, enveloping his head with it. He replied shyly, his answer even more muffled thanks to the pillow, but José and Panchito, that had learned to understand Donald in the most difficult of cases, heard it like he had shouted it at them.

“Ten years ago, maybe.”

José felt his heart a little too tight, Panchito closed his eyes with a sigh. They looked at each other, having a complete conversation without any word. With the most unnerving synchronization, they both said:

“We’re sorry.”

That actually got Donald’s face out of the pillow, Donald sounded surprised. “For what?”

Panchito quickly shook his head vehemently and responded with conviction. “For not being for you, mi amigo! We should’ve been here, supporting you!”

“Guys, you had your own problems.”

“It doesn’t matter!” Panchito threw his hands in the air with his air of dramatism. “What are friends for, anyway! I know that if I would have had a problem then, you two would have dropped anything and come help me at least that you really, really couldn’t.”

José nodded, a soft smile on his face, “Panchito is right. I would have gladly dropped anything to come help you. Honestly, if I really couldn’t have do it then, I wouldn’t say I could now.”

Donald stayed silent, but his face grew hotter and his belly warm. Feeling too high on joy to react properly to his friends’ unconditional support. The only thing he could do was take the pillow and hide behind it again, murmuring a heartfelt “thanks” that sounded so soft and affectionate that Panchito and José smiled immediately.

José talked again, a determination in his voice. “Let me compensate you.”

“What?” Donald looked behind him, José was unbuttoning his jacket and taking it out.

Donald, predictably, panicked. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m gonna give you a massage, of course.” José said simply, taking his gloves off, “why? Don’t you want one? I thought you liked them.”

“Oh, no, I mean. That’s all right, ok. That is…fine. That sounds fantastic. I-” He heard Panchito laughing, interrupting his nervous rambling. Fulminating face on, Donald tried to shut up him but he was more blush than feathers, so Panchito ended laughing even harder.

“Wait, wait!” Panchito got up, rapidly, as excited as always. “After him, it’s my turn, right?”

José couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He rolled his eyes, rolling up his sleeves. “Sim, Panchito, next it’s your turn.”

Panchito gave his best grito in approbation, making the other too cover their ears and laugh lovingly at his antics.

José looked at Donald when Panchito finally stopped, “Ready?”

“For one of your massages?” Donald asked like it was a giving, he accommodated himself just a little on the bed. “I think I was born for that.”

“Oh, man, me too.” Panchito whistled with enthusiasm, “every time I thought of José I could only think of his hands.”

“Oh, so, that’s the only thing you missed from me?” José passed one leg over Donald’s back, he looked at Panchito with a smug smile before sitting down. “Then, I guess you’re getting nothing.”

“¿QUÉ? ¡NO!” Panchito screamed even harder than before and he clutched to one of José’s legs, his dramatic stance reminded him on one telenovela they saw together at college. “Pardon me, José. You know I love more than your miraculous hands and I would never think you’re worth only that!”

José snorted immediately and got to one of his more novelesque offended face. “I don’t know if I could ever forgive you, Francisco.”

“Forgive me, José!”

Donald snorted and started to laugh hard, feeling himself fifteen years younger. Suddenly with no more troubles than when was he going to learn that specific song or what he was going to cook next week at his uncle’s kitchen.

The scene brought up too many memories, he couldn’t really say if they were better times, but they were definitely happy, joyful. A little, just a little, less troublesome.

Oh, how much he’d missed them.

It was in that moment, not realizing that his friends had stopped his antics, that he felt José’s hands applying himself to the job, making him just go like goo under his hands, starting to feel sleepy enough to doze off right then and there to finally dream of something nice for a change.

So in such a high he was, he didn’t realize Panchito had come to be just beside his face until he turned slightly to the right and he was there, his face so close that he could see stars and hope lighting up his eyes.

“Feeling better, amigo?”

Donald simply nodded, scared that words wouldn’t be enough to cover all his feelings.

For this, he felt too content to be described with any word.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read this on Tumblr!](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/post/183998550378/safe-and-young-donald-duck-jos%C3%A9-carioca)
> 
>  
> 
> massages are good, massages are life
> 
> hope u liked it!!!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
